My Man
by Cold-war
Summary: What happened after the Klaine kiss at Glee Live. CrissColfer. Smut.


"Get up. Come here." Darren ordered Chris for where he was sitting.

_What the hell is he doing? _Chris asked himself while complying to Darren's request. They had never done this in their skit before and he was wry as to what Darren had planned. He walked over to where the other man was standing with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You had me at…" Darren grabbed Chris's face between his hands, lightly stroking his cheek before leaning in to kiss him. Chris couldn't believe what was happening and apparently neither could the audience since deafening screams erupted from the crowd.

Chris opened his mouth a little out of shock a millisecond before Darren's lips met his so Darren was met with his tongue. Much to his shock, Darren moaned only loud enough for Chris to hear and opened his mouth the tiniest bit in return. There was a heat, a passion in this kiss that made his knees go a little weak and made the blood rush south. Chris' arm's flew up in mock surrender when Darren's tongue met his, and also because he didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to grab on to the other man for dear life and another much smaller part wanted to push him way.

However his decision was made for him when Darren pulled away from the kiss with a smirk on his face. Quickly getting back into character and thanking whatever being was out there that he didn't pop a boner on stage in front of so many people, Chris began walking around the stage exaggerating how drunk he was off of the kiss while Darren continued with the skit. He pretending to faint and then delivered his next line perfect, if not a little breathless.

He went through the last of the skit still in a daze from the magical kiss. Whenever Darren kissed him, he always felt fireworks and all that cliché stuff that people describe epic kisses as, but he was never sure if the feelings of butterflies and completeness where reciprocated. It would devastate him if he laid his heart out on the line to his amazing friend, coworker, crush only to have it shattered.

He had never been so crazy about anyone as much as he was about Darren. And that scared the absolute shit out of him since Darren had proclaimed time after time that he was straight. However that kiss said something different.

Before he could get too lost in his thoughts, he and Darren rushed off stage so that Cory could perform.

"So what'd you think?" Darren practically purred into Chris' ear while they were walking down the stairs that lead backstage.

"Extremely unexpected."

Darren barked out a laugh as they walked into their empty changing room since everyone else was already ready and waiting to go on.

"You caught me off guard, otherwise I wouldn't have had my tongue out." Chris said while fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Catching you off guard was the point, honey. Plus, your 'deer in the headlights' impression is hilarious!" After being shot an icy glare from Chris, Darren quickly added, "I mean adorable!"

Chris rolled his eyes before saying, "Yeah well I bet you'd look adorable too if someone attacked you with their mouth."

"Hmm why don't you try it and find out?" Darren asked while raising his eyebrows suggestively. Chris sputtered slightly before composing himself and trying not to think about how much he wanted to. God, did he want to.

Darren winked before leaving a still shocked Chris in his wake.

How was he suppose to finish the show now?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They had made it back to their hotel without any further incidentals from one Mr. Criss. The whole cast was so happy and sad to finally be done with the tour and they all wanted to celebrate. Lea made sure they did by announcing that there was going to be a party going on in her room and that everyone was going to go, otherwise they would feel her fury.

It was the reason Chris was currently feeling the burn of liquor run down his throat and into his stomach. It was his 4 or 5 shot of whatever alcohol Lea had managed to score and he could already start to feel it working.

The liquid working through his body made him already feel confidant. Confidant enough to steal a glance over at Darren to find him sitting on one of the beds and talking to Chord. As if by magic, Darren turned his head to look straight at Chris with smoldering eyes. Chris downed his next shot quickly to brake the intense eye contact.

What he didn't see was Darren smirk slightly, chug the rest of his drink and excuse himself to walk over to where Chris was.

"Enjoying the party?" Darren asked from behind Chris.

"Mhmmmm." Chris slurred slightly while trying to stop swaying.

"How 'bout we get outa here?" Darren ask, wrapping his arms around Chris' middle and rocking slightly to the music.

"Why? So you can mouth-rape me again?" Chris asked smiling slightly and allowing himself to be moved with the beat.

"Maaaaaybe." Darren said smiling slightly before grabbing Chris' hand and leading him out of the room and towards his, only a few rooms over. He stumbled with the room key before stumbling into the room and pulling Chris along.

Before the door even closed, Chris was being pushed up against it and Darren's mouth was on his. When he gasped in surprise, Darren took it to his advantage and thrusted his tongue into Chris' mouth. He then proceeded to explore every possible place that he could, encouraged by the hungry moans that he was receiving.

Suddenly, it was all gone when Chris pushed Darren away gently.

"Wait, wait. We have to talk 'bout this." Chris said as he grabbed Darren's hand and led him to the bed.

"Whadda wanna know?" Darren asked when they both sat down.

"Why did you kiss me? Twice?" Chris asked, shocked that Darren could act so oblivious.

"Because I like you. A lot. Like I'm kind of in love with you. Well I am in love with you but I wanted to act cool. But I just blew it didn't I?" Darren asked looking worriedly over at Chris.

"You love me? Now way! I love you!" Chris said excitedly, obviously still drunk.

"Awesome! I've like loved you for forever but I didn't want to scare you off. But then Naya and I came up with the plan to kiss you and Heather and it was perfect. And I wanna kiss you again. Can I?"

Chris could only nod and in a second, lips were on his.

Months of sexual tension were released in one second and Chris couldn't take it anymore. In an act of boldness, he pushed Darren down on the bed and quickly straddled him. Darren tasted like the best thing in the world and Chris couldn't get enough of him. He ran his fingers through Darren's hair and he felt Darren's hands run down the length of his back down to his ass, gently cupping it.

Chris moaned as he thrusted down into Darren's lap, feeling his erection through his jeans.

"Excited are we?" Chris asked as he grounded down again.

"You're just so fucking sexy." Darren moaned as he lifted his hips up to mean Chris'.

"Oh yeah? Am I? How about I fuck you? Would you like that?" Chris asked grinding harder.

"Yes!" Darren practically screamed. Smirking, Chris sat up to remove his shirt as Darren watched, gasping in awe and the pale, toned body was revealed.

"Good. Take your clothes off." Chris says as he gets off of Darren's lap to remove his own jeans and underwear in one go before stepping out of them along with his shoes and socks. Darren took off his shirt just in time to see Chris' cock spring free of his boxers. He knew that it was going to be amazing, but he didn't know it was going to be so long.

"Like what you see?"

Darren could only nod as he removed his own jeans and boxers along with his shoes.

Chris eyed his body hungrily before pouncing on him and capturing his mouth with his own. He began placing open mouthed kisses along Darren's neck, slowly moving south. Darren gasped and Chris kissed and licked his nipples, working them to harden before moving down and coming face to face with Darren's thick, hard cock.

"God Chris! Do something." Darren pleaded as he looked down and saw Chris just staring at his dick.

Chris giggled a little before licking and the head a little bit, taking joy in watching it twitch and hearing Darren gasp. Deciding to take pity on him, Chris swallowed him whole until his gag reflex set in. He pressed his tongue flat against the underside of Darren's cock while he continued to bob up and down, taking more and more with each bob.

"Oh god….oh fuck!...Ugh I'm gonna…..gonna…" Chris pulled off of Darren with a load pop! Darren whined at the loss of sensation and pleasure until he saw Chris' lust filled eyes. He had never looked more beautiful, or sexy.

"Do you have any lube?" Chris asked as his eyes locked on Darren's.

"I-in my bag." Darren stuttered out.

Chris quickly got off of the bed and into Darren's bag reaching blindly for anything he thought could be the lube he was looking for. He finally found it and let out a sound of triumph before practically running back to the bed where Darren was laying on and lazily stroking himself while staring at Chris.

"Oh fuck." Chris grunted out before climbing back on the bed and kissing Darren passionately before grabbing his dick and jerking him off at the same pace he was.

"More please." Darren rasped out and he thrusted his hips up to get more friction.

"More?" Chris asked as he trailed his hand down and cupped his balls and massaged them while Darren moaned under him. Traveling his hand lower he rubbed around Darren's asshole for a few seconds, loving the gasps he was hearing, before covering his fingers with lube and moving them back down again.

Chris stared straight into Darren's eyes before pushing his finger slowly into that hot cavern. Darren gasped out in pain but Chris was there, kissing his face and he shifted so he could stroke Darren's cock at the same time.

"Mmm fuck, Chris! Move please." Darren asked and Chris immediately started pumping his finger in and out of Darren.

After a little while, Darren was ready for another. Chris quickly obliged and began searching for that magic spot.

"Fuck!" Darren shouted as Chris rubbed that nub over and over again. "Fuck me Chris!"

Chris quickly removed his fingers before lubing up his cock and positioning it at Darren's entrance. Chris kissed him while he slowly entered him.

"Oh my god. You're …so fucking tight." Chris growled in Darren's ear before nibbling it, causing Darren to moan even more.

Chris wanted nothing more than to just thrust into that tight heat, however, he didn't want to hurt his lover, whose face was contoured up in pain mixed with pleasure.

Once he was buried to the hilt, Chris let out a strangled breath before kissing Darren everywhere he could reach.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Chris said before kissing him with as much love and passion as he could.

"I love you," Darren whispered hoarsely before moving his hips to try and get Chris to move.

"I love you, too." Chris told him before pulling out before thrusting back in.

They went slow at first, Chris wanted Darren to get used to his length before he could start speeding up.

"Nggh, harder Chris." Darren pleaded before moving his hand down to his leaking cock, only to have it be slapped away and replaced by Chris' own.

Chris sped up the pace and tried to hit Darren's prostate when every thrust. Darren would let out a strangled cry every time Chris would rub it.

"Fuck me faster," Darren ordered as he gripped the bed sheets, feeling the he was getting closer and closer with each thrust.

Chris happily did as told and slammed into Darren's tight asshole faster and faster and harder than ever before.

"Oh fuck baby, I'm not gonna last much longer," Chris warned as he continued to fuck Darren faster still. He sped up his hand on Darren's cock to try and get him to cum faster.

"Ugh me neither. Your cock feels so fucking good." Darren rasped out. Chris leaned down to kiss Darren as his thrusts became more erratic and less planned.

"I'm gonna…gonna…" Darren gripped the bed sheets even tighter and he felt his orgasm approaching quickly.

"I love you so fucking much," Chris told him. It was those words that sent him over the edge pulling Chris with him as he clenched around Chris' cock, adding to the already overload of pleasure.

They laid there for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath and sharing lazy kisses.

Darren hissed out of pain when Chris pulled out, only to pull Darren into a spooning position while he kissed the back of his neck. They both chose to ignore their drying cum until the morning.

"How'd I get such a wonderful boyfriend?" Darren asked and he snuggled further into Chris's embrace.

"Oh so we're boyfriends now are we?" Chris asked as he wrapped his arms tighter around Darren as he gave an affirmative noise.

"Mmm good, I worried that this was just going to be a fantastic drunken fuck." Chris joked as he buried his face in Darren's curls.

"Never. I love you so much." Darren whispered sleepily before pulling the blankets higher and kissing Chris goodnight.

"Love you too, babe." Chris said before falling asleep with the man of his dreams.

**The End.**

**P.S. I own nothing, blah, blah, blah. Hope it was good. My first time writing smut.**


End file.
